This invention relates generally to an electronic analog-to-digital converter circuit, and specifically to one of the oscillating type which may be packaged on an integrated circuit chip.
Present analog-to-digital (hereinafter referred to as "A/D") converters generally do not have an extended frequency range in that they operate either in low frequencies or in high frequencies.
Another problem with some prior art A/D converters is that the accuracy of the outputs thereof is dependent upon accurately-controlled, stable, power sources.